Third Times the Charm
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: Korra and Asami are on vacation in the Fire Nation when the Avatar is faced with three choices: Staying on vacation, returning to Republic City, or helping Fire Lord Izumi. Which will she choose?
Season 3 Round 1

 **Water Bender:** Write about someone trying to decide between three choices

 **Prompts:**

(dialogue) "Third time's the charm"

(color) red

(location) Ember Island

 **Word Count: 923**

The sun was beginning to set leaving soft streaks of a beautiful oranges and pinks across the sky. The Avatar and her bride- to-be walked along the water's edge, treading softly upon the sands of Ember Island.

"Why not get married here?" Asami suggests while swinging the pair's entwined hands back and forth.

"How about the Spirit World" Korra asks at the same time, each completely interrupting the other's question.

"Did you just…" Korra begins saying as she pulls Asami into her arms and swings her in a circle "Interrupt me?"

Continuing to spin in circles, the avatar laughs and teases her lover as the moon rises high into evening sky. Eventually, the pair lay side by side on the cooling sand, watching the stars twinkle and wink down at them.

"Do you think we'll ever figure this mess out?" Asami murmurs into the Avatar's neck, voice husky with sleep.

"Yes, in time." Korra replies, brushing hair out of the heiress' face and gently planting a kiss on her forehead.

"AVATAR KORRA" Fire Lord Izumi's messenger shrieks out as she crosses the beach, "AVATAR KORRA FIRE LORD IZUMI WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU AT ONCE!"

The dazed Avatar lifts her head, sun in her eyes and sand coating over half of her face. Rubbing her eyes she looks around to see the cause of the sudden noise. "Huh? What?" She gasps, quickly jumping up to defend her fiancée from what her senses believe to be a potential incoming attack.

Wheezing heavily, the messenger arrives. "Avatar Korra, Fire Lord Izumi wishes to speak with you at once. There's been word from Air Temple Island for you as well."

With a dismissive nod to the messenger Korra turns back to her sleeping lover and lifts her limp body from the sand. Quietly, she begins the slow trek back to their cottage in the village to get cleaned up for impromptu appearance with the Fire Lord.

Red of every conceivable shade adorns pretty much everything in the Fire Nation, or so it seems to the young Avatar, but nothing was even remotely close to the amount of red fabric used in the Fire Lord's personal chambers where she was escorted to upon arrival. Blood red carpet squishes under her feet and cushions her steps, while floor to ceiling windows were broken up with mahogany paneled walls elegantly covered with red flags wearing the Nation's symbol.

"Avatar Korra" Lord Izumi calls from her throne, as the shorter woman comes into view. "How wonderful it is to see you again."

"You as well" She solemnly replies bowing deeply in a sign of respect.

"Please, stand. You of all people should know that you do not have to bow to me. Come, sit."

Standing up Korra strolls forward at a foe-leisure pace weary of what the Fire Lord has to say. No one was to know of her and Asami being on the Island, let alone the Fire Lord.

"I have brought you here this morning on the premise that I plan to ask you a favor…"

-Hours Later-

"Hey Korra" Asami whispers into her lover's ear coming up behind her, wrapping her arms around the Avatar's taunt midsection and pulling her close. "How was your meeting with the Fire lord?"

Gentle lips brush the shorter woman's cheek as she scrabbles to find the words to explain what had just occurred. "Uh, uhm…" She stammers.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Asami purrs, gently stroking a supple hand down her fiancée's cheek.

The heiress lets loose a small amused chuckle seeing the all mighty Avatar like putty under her finger tips. "Tenzin called for you while you were gone," she says as she traces Korra's jaw line with the tip of her nose. "He wants you back in Republic City; says that he has important business for you to attend to."

Gaining her composure, Korra steps out of Asami's arms and turns to look up at the taller woman "I – I need some time, I'm going to go work out."

The Avatar makes a hasty retreat out of the small red themed bungalow the pair has been vacationing in and making a B-line for the blue-themed gym made especially for her – a little piece of home away from home.

"Typical Korra" Asami huffs out as she walks out onto the balcony with a convenient bird's eye view of the Avatar's activity down below.

Fire balls whip through the air aimed at the fire-retardant targets used by the Fire Nation soldiers – each one missing its mark by mere centimeters.

 _Breathe!_ The Avatar coaches herself internally. _Breathe and you'll hit your target, breathe and you'll make the right choice._

Ever since agreeing to go on vacation with Asami months ago, life had been nothing but stress for the young woman. Every time she turned around it seemed like someone was asking her to field more decisions that she felt completely unprepared for… Especially now that she was actually here, and just like that three more had popped up – like the heads of a hydra.

Taking a deep breath she lines up for a succession of shots once more.

She releases each shot with only a millisecond in between – giving herself just enough time to adjust her aim.

 _FWOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHH_

The shots make their mark setting a blaze the wooden stake the targets sit on.

" _WOO-HOO"_ She calls out, jumping with joy a huge smile making its way across her face. "Third time's the charm!"

… _Now if only I could make the right decision…_

 _Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! This is my first story in months, kind of feeling things out again and relearning the ship/characters. Leave me some feedback and let me know if I should do another chapter?_


End file.
